


So happy I could die

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feanor can do in minutes, what would take Namo centuries to achieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So happy I could die

"I love you."

Maedhros breath hitched slightly, when the words finally reached him.  
Tears were streaming from his eyes, even with the gentle touch of fingers caressing his face.

Slowly his blurry vision sharpened and Maedhros recognized the person in front of him.

"Ada?", he whispered.

His voice was hoarse, after so much time of self-induced silence.

"I love you", Feanor repeated. It sounded like he had been saying for quite some time. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Intending to prostest, Maedhros opened his mouth to introduce his cumulative crimes: "The silmaril..."

"Doesn't matter", Feanor stated with enough conviction to assure even Maedhros. "I love you more."

"But I have...", he tried to say, before his father silenced him with laying a finger on his lips.

"Shh", Feanor said. "No more of this. I love you. I always have. I always will."

Maedhros sobbed and buried himself in his fathers embrace. It shielded him from harm and the general outside world.

Feanor continued to whisper his vow until the knowledge would take root his son's soul again.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> self-made fix-it fic for all the Silmarillion heartache I’m nursing


End file.
